Tell Me Where Our Time Went
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: SEQUEL TO NERD SQUAD! What has happened to America's Sweethearts? Can they get their lives together or is the damage already done?
1. Where Did the Time Go?

**(OH MYGOD THE BUS RIDE HOME I HAD THE PERFECT SEQUEL IDEA! Granted I really only thought of the first chapter, I just had to write it down before I forgot, because I'm wonderful that way I always forget things)**

The headlines tell a million stories. They tell of heartbreak, newfound love, devastating disasters, or gossip of the century. For Kendall and Annabelle Lee, they told a tale of what was once the hottest romance until it fizzled down to a burned down wick.

**Teen's Hottest Romance Down the Drain!**

**Kendall Knight+Annabelle Lee= The Past?**

**Boy Band Breaks Actress' Heart!**

**Will They Ever Get Back Together?**

Annabelle Lee and Kendall Knight blossomed into being one of Hollywood's hottest celebrity couples after Big Time Rush went on their world tour and Ghostbusters 3 was released. Together Big Time Rush and herself were launched into the spotlight. News of the two seeing each other only seemed to get them what felt like an infinite amount of publicity which Gustavo and her own publicist absolutely adored. However with their newfound success the two became incredibly busy, and they desperately tried to not let it cripple their relationship.

With Big Time Rush becoming incredibly famous, the boys were working harder than ever. At age twenty they moved out of the Palm Woods and the four of them decided to get a house together right on the beach. They were making music videos, going on tour, writing songs, and making so many appearances it seemed overwhelming, but of course the boys could handle it.

After Ghostbusters 3 Annabelle Lee's acting career really took off in a more mainstream light. She was offered a role in another television show that lasted four seasons on the SyFy network and she absolutely adored it, her strength seemed to be with anything paranormal, so she guest-starred on Ghost Adventures where fans of hers were able to watch her freak out after being scratched and burned by an unseen specter. Then she began to do more movies and guest star roles which really had her scheduled filled to the brim. With photo shoots and interviews, it seemed to be too much but of course she could handle it.

However the relationship between Kendall and Annabelle couldn't withstand the test of time.

Time just seemed to not be on their side.

Kendall Knight sat in his room the night before his birthday party and sighed glancing at the copy of GQ magazine on the bed. On the cover was Annabelle Lee lying on a bed with dark grey satin sheets. She was lying on her side seductively biting the stem of a deep red rose with petals surrounding her. She wore a tight red bandage dress that perfectly outlined her curves as she lay on her side. The title read _Annabelle Lee Back on the Market_ and underneath, a subscript that read _AL Tell All on BTR's Knight_. Kendall of course had to find out just exactly what the hell was in that article. Granted it had barely been over a year since the two broke up, but the two had kept it well hidden until they eventually came public with their split just a few months before. Now at his age of soon-to-be twenty-three, he was still hung up about his ex-girlfriend and needed to know exactly just what she was saying.

The first question he read…

**So Lee, it's true you're back on the market right?**

_Well yes it is true, I suppose I am on the market but I'm not quite…'for sale'? Oh that's such a strange saying! I am single, but I'm not trying to date at the moment._

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, no need for him to see her dating anyone just yet, he still had time to mull over his break up with the love of his life. The article proceeded to ask her questions about what she did during her one year break from acting. This break conveniently occurred right after the two decided to split up, it was for the better. During her break she traveled with her father, staying in Italy and Spain before settling down in Georgia. During this time although she began to do more and more photo shoots and magazine spreads, something he knew she was always apprehensive about. However after the split it seemed as though she threw all her apprehensive feelings to the wind and did just about anything. No matter where he went Kendall saw her, whether it was on a magazine or a billboard, it absolutely killed him.

**Here I decided to ask Miss Annabelle Lee what exactly happened between America's Sweethearts that would cause them to break up, and here's her response after taking a breath and instantly giving me a teary-eyed smile:**

_Have you ever heard someone complain about there not being enough hours in the day? Well there aren't, and I never thought I would be one of those people to whine about that. In my teenage years things were so easy, school, act, spend time with the boyfriend and go to bed. I felt like I had all the time in the world and nothing was a rush. As we got older and our careers started to take off, things just got so much more difficult. It's really….god it's really all about time management and it sucks so bad because I'm still sixteen in my head.[At this point Annabelle giggled and shook her head] Yeah I've…. Lost a lot of my accent and my speech is so different, I don't sound like a Georgia girl anymore, but inside I'm just the sixteen year old that likes to drink smoothies and laugh at absolutely nothing with friends._

_Well I guess I should stop avoiding the question. Kendall and I, and god bless Kendall Knight, just… couldn't make it work. Even when they say 'if you love someone enough you'll make the time for them' it just doesn't get any easier. Our schedules and our busy lifestyles just wouldn't let us be, and I wish that wasn't the case. That feels like such a lame and sorry excuse but it honestly was the case and if I could, if that would have saved the relationship I'd drop everything in a heartbeat. But I don't want them to think Kendall did something wrong and it was his fault or it was my fault, we both just couldn't manage._

**After hearing about her breakup I asked about her future plans.**

_I honestly don't know. I'm still considering taking some time off, I have actually signed on to do Big Bang Theory, but …I don't know I'm kind of just getting myself together at this point and trying to get by._

"She doesn't blame me…" Kendall muttered as he stared at the glossy pages. He couldn't believe what he had just read, because he was pretty sure it was all his fault. As the two of them got more successful the fights just seem to pick up and become so much more frequent. What turned into spats of jealousy from her kissing when acting during their teen years turned into battles of 'who cared the least' so to speak. Frequently she had to cancel on him, and occasionally he'd have to cancel on her, or their private date turned into a hang out with the guys. The romance just seemed to simmer down, and it went from a relationship to nothing at all in a downward spiral.

Quite honestly, Annabelle blamed herself. She always found it to be her fault for cancelling on Kendall even though he tried so hard to make time to be with her. In a way, her break from acting was a way of her trying to sort her life and get her priorities in check. She never wanted to make the same mistake twice.

Down the hall in another bedroom, Carlos Garcia was on his laptop and chewing on some beef jerky as he read over his email.

From:AnnaLee

To: cornydawgz

Subject: Re:Re:Re: PARTY WOO FUCK YEAH

I still don't know if I should go Carlos, what if Kendall doesn't want to see me? We've spoken but we haven't really seen each other, I don't want to ruin his birthday.

~Love Always,

Annabelle Lee

To which Carlos told her she had to go anyway, because a party was a party and nothing bad ever happened at parties. Annabelle never responded, but Carlos knew in his heart that she couldn't say no, and she would be one of the first people there with the biggest gift for Kendall. Carlos got up from his bed and ran over to the living room where Logan and James were playing videogames. "Alright guys operation Kendall needs to stop being a whining bitch in progress!"

"Are you sure she'll come dude?" James sighed. "You asked her to come to fourth of July but she didn't show up."

"That's different her dad was at the base doing some salute or something. "Carlos waved his hands around as he spoke. "THIS will work."

"It better, if Kendall starts belting out Michael Buble one more time…"Logan threatened, and as soon as he said that the sounds of Michael Buble filled the house.


	2. Feeling All Alone

The guy's had Kendall's party all planned out. Since they lived on the beach they were going to have the party outdoors, with their private backyard of the beach being the main area of entertainment. They had catering and ordered a huge cake for their friend. There was a DJ booth on the deck in the backyard, beautiful girls around and their friends there to celebrate the party. Katie and Mama Knight were there of course. When they showed up Kendall had nearly lost his mind at what Katie was wearing. The younger sister was wearing a miniskirt and a blouse with sandals, Kendall deemed it completely inappropriate but his mom told him to stop over-exaggerating and to understand she was growing up. Usually she wouldn't have to deal with such a problem, because normally Annabelle Lee was there to calm him down and assure him his baby sister would always be his baby sister, but she still had to grow up. Sadly Annabelle wasn't there to reassure the older Knight boy.

Carlos weaved around his party guests so he could try and see if Annabelle had shown up. Naturally he got distracted by one of their friends and began to dance for a while completing forgetting his mission. Logan walked over and grabbed Carlos by the arm to drag him to the side. "Dude did you see if Annabelle's here yet?"

"Uhhh….well I was going to but then the music got really good." Carlos said as he scratched the back of his head. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll go look for her." He shook his head and let Carlos get back to dancing. Logan jogged inside the house and went to see if he could find her hiding inside, which he quickly did. He found Annabelle Lee holding a gift bag and sipping champagne as she watched in awe of the chefs in the kitchen. "Anna." Logan called. Annabelle turned to the side and smiled wide.

"Logan Mitchell! How are you sugar?" She smiled and walked over wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I'm great Anna…wow you really did lose the Georgia girl accent." Annabelle shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah I've been working with a speech coach, it's totally gone…they said I should stop…. Doing those euphemisms, which I learned that's what they're called, because no one understands them."

"Ah that's a shame, I found them kind of funny."

"They weren't meant to be funny! That's how I speak!"

"Oh. Woops!" Logan teased with a laugh and nudged her softly with his elbow. Annabelle laughed and shook her head. She was wearing a black and white one shoulder dress with a sheer sleeve. Of course Logan knew she wore that to attract Kendall's attention. Time and time again he would mention how much he loved how black and white looked on her. Logan shook his head with a little smirk, realizing Annabelle's plan. "So how are you? You're okay? You look great."

"Thank you Logan! I've been alright I took my dad on vacations for a while, started doing photo shoots. Just got signed on to a show, so I'm doing okay." She shrugged as she answered him. She wasn't lying of course, she was doing okay, she just wasn't doing great or exceptionally well, she was only okay.

"Great well…party's outside so let's go!" She nodded and let herself get dragged outside by Logan. When they were outside Logan tried to find Kendall but had a hard time spotting him, so he passed Annabelle off to James who pulled her onto the dance floor. "Well don't you look beautiful Anna?"

"Aw James you're always such a sweetie." Annabelle giggled as he twirled her around. "How are you sugar? Still dating Tina?"

"Oh no Tina's long gone." James shook his head holding Annabelle's hands as the two danced. "She turned into a total nut-job. She tried to shave my head in my sleep and sell it online, can you believe that?"

"Well with your luck in the dating field I kind of can." She giggled and James laughed sarcastically and stuck his tongue out at her. "How about you? You and your dad doing well?"

"Yeah we're doing great." Annabelle nodded. "I got a house with him in Georgia, we have this cute little farm and horses!"

"Wow sounds great, I'm happy for the two of you." James smiled and twirled her around once more. "Have you seen Kendall yet?"

"No I haven't, I really need to I have his gift!"

"Oh what did you get him?"

"Promise you won't tell?" Annabelle stopped dancing and stared up at James who quickly nodded. The two scurried off the dance floor and she opened the gift bag, first pulling out an envelope. James opened the envelope and his jaw dropped. "You got him four on the glass seats for the Wilds versus the Kings!? OH MY GOD I WANT THESE!"

"I know sugar that's why I got four, so you boys can go." Annabelle smiled sweetly and reached further into the bag. She pulled out _The Walking Dead_ season one DVD and James chuckled with a laugh. "I think Carlos might take that from him."

"Well make sure he doesn't." Annabelle quickly put the gifts back into the bag. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it Anna." James gave her a tight hug. "Shit Carlos is going to eat the cake, I'll be right back."

"Go right ahead, go stop him." Annabelle laughed and watched James quickly run over to Carlos and drag him away from the table. It was though the boys hadn't aged a day, it was still like old times where they could just get together and have fun.

Kendall was sulking on the sand sipping his beer and watching the waves crash along the shore. When Annabelle turned around to admire the view she saw Kendall and decided to be a big girl and say hello. "Is this seat taken?" She asked quietly pointing to the sand next to him. Surprised, Kendall quickly shook his head and said no. Annabelle sat down on her knees, putting her shoes by her side and smiling softly at Kendall. "Happy birthday Kendall."

"Thanks Annabelle. I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"I wasn't sure if I could make it." She replied honestly, which made only made Kendall remember the many times she said those words and never showed up. "But for your birthday, I had to make it happen." She smiled a bit but Kendall just nodded completely un-amused. Kendall's eyes looked her over and he found himself wanting her right there on the beach. He missed her touch, he missed holding her and smelling her hair and it was just killing him inside. Even after a year he was still recovering, their relationship lasted so long and they were so close, it felt as though the break up was brand new.

"Well, I got you a little something, I hope you like it." She held the green gift bag out to him and he said thanks before looking inside the bag. He smiled a bit at the DVD, then opened the envelope expecting a card or a love letter. Instead he was shocked to see four tickets to the upcoming hockey game. "Annabelle this is way too much."

"No it's not sugar, it's your birthday you deserve to be a bit spoiled."

"I can't…I can't take this." He shook his head stuffing the tickets back into the envelope and holding it out to her. "We're…..we're not dating anymore I can't take such a big gift from you, I know how much just one of those tickets cost, I can't accept this."

"Please Kendall I know we're not dating anymore but it's your birthday and I wanted you to have something nice to enjoy with the guys." Annabelle pouted staring at him. "I know…we're not dating but—" Before she could explain herself her phone began to ring. "Excuse me."

"Of course." Kendall muttered slightly annoyed. That damn phone was always a problem for the two of them. Always a phone call telling her she had to go, always a phone call about a job or something that interrupted the two and ruined their alone time. Annabelle turned to the side and quietly answered the phone, Kendall watched as her shoulders tensed up and her head hung low staring at the sand. She hung up the phone and gathered her shoes without looking at him. "I'm sorry Kendall I really have to go."

"Of course you have to go, you always have to go!" Kendall stood up throwing his arms in the air. "You and that damn phone always interrupting us, always taking away time we had together I'm not surprised. Maybe you should have just stayed home, there's never enough time for me even when we're not dating." He was shouting and causing a scene on the sand which some party-goers were now paying attention to. Annabelle looked at the bystanders and down at the sand before staring up at Kendall with teary eyes. "Oh don't cry Anna it's _my_ birthday I should be upset about this! Here just…just take it." Kendall shoved the whole gift bag to her and she nodded holding it loosely.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Happy birthday." She mumbled quietly as she stormed off to leave the house, thrusting the gift to Carlos' chest as she walked past him. Carlos stared confused at the gift bag then at his best friend fleeing the party. He ran over to her and spun her around. "Anna what's wrong?!" Carlos asked. "Another fight?"

"It wasn't the fight." She said quietly trying not to cry. She leaned into Carlos' ear and whispered to him about the phone call. When she pulled away she saw Carlos' jaw hanging open. "Anna I'm so sorry." He said quickly pulling her into a hug. She shook her head and pulled away quickly. "It's fine, I have to go. Bye sugar." She kissed his cheek and quickly left the party, with Kendall standing on the beach by himself angry at the world.


	3. You're Not Obligated

**(And how correct you are Carlos'sCupcakes! Yeah, Kendall's anger was a little surprising but you know, I had to throw in some anger somewhere. She probably should have said something but oh well! Maybe things will work out! I think I'm taking my rage of testing out onto the characters in my stories and just making fuckd up shit happen lmfao)**

_**Annabelle Lee Hospitalized!**_

_**Actress Checked Into Memorial University Medical Center**_

_**Grim End for Starlet?**_

The headlines on the news that day had three of the four boys staring in shock at the television and newspapers. James wasn't even moving, he was simply staring at the television with his jaw open. Logan was frantically calling Annabelle's phone to no avail, it was going straight to voicemail. Kendall sat there stunned, his heart shattering into tiny pieces as he glanced at all the news stories saying she was hospitalized with unknown details. Kendall slowly turned his head to see Carlos perfectly fine, playing on his PSP and laughing like nothing was going on.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kendall shouted standing up from the sofa. "How can you just sit there and play videogames when Anna's in the hospital!?"

"Um, because she's not in hospital?" Carlos stared at Kendall as though he was an idiot and shook his head. Carlos let out a deep sigh and focused his attention back on his PSP. Logan and James both snapped their heads in Carlos' direction and narrowed their eyes.

"What do you mean she's not in the hospital? What do you know!?" Logan asked quickly. Carlos sighed and paused his game, tossing it to the side of him on the large lounge chair.

"Oh, well Nana Carter is in the hospital." Carlos said with a frown as he told the boys the news of her grandma's hospitalization. Her amazing grandmother from Georgia, the crazy old bat who couldn't stand airplanes but was tough as nails. One of two things left from her mother's side of the family. "Apparently she was walking down the stairs and slipped she said it was bad." Carlos said with a sigh.

"Wait, when did she find out?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"At Kendall's party, she told me as she was leaving, I felt so bad but she didn't want me to tell anyone, she said she didn't want people to worry." Kendall frowned at this information. It wasn't a job offer or a meeting she was leaving his birthday for, but a fallen idol who could possibly be on her death bed. Kendall sunk down back into the sofa and held his head in his hands, feeling like complete dirt. If he had known what had happened, if she told him he would have understood. If she had told him he probably would have left that party to comfort her.

"Has she said anything else to you?" Logan asked quietly. They all knew Grandma Carter. They'd met her only a few times in the last couple of years, but she was the sweetest, strangest old thing. For one she commonly confused Logan and Kendall for each other. No one knew how considering they looked nothing alike, but they found it so funny when she was threatening to turn Logan's manhood into butter thinking it was Kendall, in case she ever hurt her granddaughter. She was spunky and different, and made a meal that quite literally made Carlos cry tears of joy. As crazy as she was she was sweet and they enjoyed her company.

"No, all she said was she was that she needed some alone time. I don't know how her grandma's doing but I know that's not Annabelle Lee sitting in that hospital bed."

"Why wouldn't she tell us? Or me?" Kendall asked looking up from staring at the ground.

"You know how Annabelle is." James said knowingly. "She can't stand to see anyone frown."

"So why tell _Carlos_ of all people!?" Kendall whined.

"Hey!" Carlos growled.

"Well look at Carlos." Logan shrugged. "He's always smiling, plus he saw her leave and stopped her I assume?"

"Yup!" Carlos said rather proudly. "Well I'm hungry." Carlos got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen to get himself some food. Kendall wracked his brain wondering what to do or what to say. He wanted to go over to Georgia but he wasn't exactly sure on how welcomed he would be. Kendall walked out of the living room and took out his phone, placing a call a he thought he wouldn't make in a long time.

"This is Adam."

"Hi Mister Lee…" Kendall said slowly with his eyes closed, wondering if he was going to get hung up on or not.

"Kendall Knight, hi. What can I do for you?" He replied. Kendall was surprised, no death threats, no '_you broke my baby girl's heart I'll kill you'_ statements being made. Little did Kendall know that when Annabelle explained the break up to her father, she didn't pin the blame on him, so Adam did not blame Kendall. He was understanding and reasonable, he wouldn't just automatically side with his daughter for everything. After all, if he did that she'd probably be a spoiled little bitch with no priorities.

"Uhh…I … well Carlos told me what happened and I just…I'm really sorry I wanted to know how you guys were doing."

Adam let out an audible sigh. "We're about as fine as we can be considering the circumstances. I do wish the media would stop saying my daughter is in the hospital though, because she isn't. Well, literally she is, but she isn't ill or dead. She refuses to make a statement too she just won't go set the record straight. It's quite frustrating."

"Well…I'm sure she has a reason for it."

"If she does I don't know what the reason is." Adam sighed. "Thank you for calling Kendall, that's very gentleman of you."

"Well uh I care about you guys, even if Annabelle and I aren't together."

"That's good to hear Kendall. Well I'll be going now. It was nice hearing from you."

"You too Mister Lee."

"You can still call me Adam." Adam hung up the phone and Kendall sighed running his fingers through his hair. He walked back over to the living room and saw on the news that people were still saying it was Annabelle in the hospital.

However now they were making up outrageous situations as to why she was hospitalized. One magazine was saying the recovery from her break up with Kendall left her suicidal and she tried to kill herself. Another was saying the lack of jobs she was taking on made her feel un-talented, and again she tried to end her life. The last source said during her vacation time she had gotten an unknown illness and was now feeling the side effects. Kendall sighed and went to the kitchen to get a drink, but stopped halfway there. "Guys?" His three friends walked over to Kendall from different areas of the house and he stared at them. "I think we should go to Georgia to be with them."

….

The boys arrived at the hospital after barely making it through the paparazzi. They of course were yelling at Kendall, dying to get his attention and scoop on what was going on with Annabelle.

"_Are you visiting because you feel guilty you're the reason she's in there?"_

"_What can you tell us about her condition?"_

"_Can you tell us if she's stable or not?"_

Kendall ignored every last one of them. If Annabelle didn't want to set the record straight that was her business and hers alone. Why she didn't do it was beyond him but that wasn't the real issue at the moment. The boys walked to the top floor and down the hall to the private room Annabelle had requested. When they were getting closer to the hall they could see in the private waiting room her dad sleeping in one of the chairs. When they got to the room they peered in and saw Annabelle sitting at the foot of her grandmother's bed staring at her, while her grandfather was asleep in the chair beside his wife, holding her hand.

Carlos shrugged wondering why all the guys were quiet and tapped on the glass. Annabelle quickly looked over and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head seeing them. She quickly ran out the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Carlos told us what happened." James answered quietly. "How is she?" Annabelle shook her head looking down at the ground trying to keep her composure.

"She fell, she fell really hard. Her hip is broken and…..and she …she fractured her skull, sprained her neck…" Annabelle took in a sharp breath trying to keep her emotion under control but she couldn't. She let out a sob and quickly covered her hands with her face and turned away. She took a step to go to the bathroom but Kendall quickly stepped forward and pulled her hands away from her face and wrapped his arms around her. Annabelle sobbed into his chest, which woke up her dad. The boys quietly walked over to sit beside her dad and ask how he was doing, while Annabelle continued to cry into her ex-boyfriend's chest.

"Why did you come?" She whispered between sobs.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kendall replied quietly stroking her hair.

"W-were not dating,….you're not obligated to."

"Doesn't matter, they're like my family too." He answered, squeezing her tighter as she continued to cry.


	4. Reasons Why

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- LOL aww really he does that? Man at least he confuses your name with humans, my mom likes to call me after the cat's name, and she'll cat the cat by my name…. I don't know how that happens, but it's interesting. Messed up but interesting. )**

Annabelle Lee and Carlos were in the cafeteria. Annabelle decided she needed a cup of coffee and Carlos, upon hearing the word cafeteria decided he had to go with her. Kendall was already there with her dad and watched as Carlos reached over and squeezed her arm absent-mindedly as he put copious amounts of food on his plate. Kendall continued to watch as Annabelle hugged Carlos tightly before running her hands over the top of his head and pouring more sugar into her coffee. Kendall narrowed his eyes and squeezed the coffee cup in his hands until he felt a touch on his forearm. He averted his gaze away from the two of them and glanced at her dad.

"You know," Adam said, taking a sip of his tea. "Annabelle used to say you would never be jealous of her friendship with Carlos, I'm beginning to see otherwise."

"I'm not jealous of them, I'm just observant." Kendall replied and quickly scanned around the cafeteria until he found them. The two of them had sat down at a table so Carlos could eat his many meals, and so Annabelle could be a little distracted and relax. Now, Carlos wasn't one to share food. You could be begging him and promising him money, but if it was something he really enjoyed he would not give you anything. So Kendall was extremely surprised to see Carlos lift a slice of chocolate cake off of his plate and slide it over to Annabelle. Again, he watched as she smiled softly and thanked him before taking an extra fork and digging in.

"Right, that's why you've crushed your coffee cup, yes?" Kendall stopped looking at them and glanced down at his hand, his cold coffee was now seeping out of cracks and over the top of the lid and over onto his hands. He sighed clearly aggravated and grabbed a few napkins to clean up the mess. "Kendall I believe you are over-thinking this."

"I am not over-thinking anything! Carlos _clearly_ has a crush on her, he **never** shares food! EVER! So why would he be sharing with her now? Hm? Squeezing her arm?"

Adam's response was to stare at Kendall as though he was an idiot for a moment before actually responding. "I don't know kid, maybe perhaps he did those things out of the kindness of his heart because her grandmother is on her death bed and being selfish **or jealous** isn't the way to behave at a time like this?" Kendall sighed and nodded staring at his broken coffee cup. He slowly glanced over once more to see Annabelle giggling and eating the chocolate cake as Carlos stuffed French fries up his nose and proceeded to eat them. Even at his 22 years of age he was still a goofball that made her feel better. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love Annabelle she's the love of my life." Kendall sighed as he openly talked to her father. He wouldn't think he'd ever have conversations like this with Adam, but he was fair and reasonable, and didn't really hate him so he was comfortable talking to him. "I guess…things weren't meant to work out for us that way though."

"If that was the case, you and your friends would have never come here to see us. Things have a funny way of working themselves out Kendall, you just have to be willing to go with the flow." Adam took another long sip of his tea, studying Kendall as he watched Annabelle and Carlos. "I like you Kendall, you're a good kid. I'd hate to see so many years of you two together wasted because of 'conflicting schedules'" Adam nodded to Kendall, who quickly nodded back, surprised that her dad was trying to push them back together once more.

"Thanks Adam." He nodded and stood up. "Of course. Like I've said before. I like you Knight, you have a good head on your shoulders." Adam patted his shoulder before walking away to go back to Grandma Carter. Annabelle and Carlos stood up from their seats and tossed out their garbage before leaving the cafeteria. When they were walking by his table Kendall quickly stood up and walked over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Ken." Carlos grinned happy as usual. Annabelle nodded a bit and said a quiet hello as she walked with the two boys. When they got into the elevator Kendall felt the silence was awkward, so he decided to ask the question her own father had been wondering." Hey Annabelle why are you letting the media think you're the one hospitalized and not your grandmother?"

Annabelle glanced up at him and pushed her curly hair back behind her ears. "Well, I did a lot of thinking when on vacations, I've had time to think about what my top priorities are, and right now that's my nana, not the media or those paparazzi guys looking for a story! Let them think and say what they must, it works out because they're not writing about my nana, she **hates** them, she would throw daggers at them if her eyesight was still perfect." Annabelle said before exiting the elevator with the boys.

_So she's re-thought her priorities…there's still hope!_ Kendall thought as he followed her out of the elevator.

"Wow that's cool Anna, kudos to you for not giving a damn." Carlos nodded quickly, to which she chuckled a bit. "Thanks Los, umm…I'm going to go sit with her for a bit." Annabelle said, walking into her room before Kendall could get the chance to talk to her. She spoke to her grandfather for a bit, then whispered into her grandmother's ear before leaving the room and sitting down on a chair beside Kendall. Adam went in to stay with her for a few minutes and talk to grandpa Carter before going home. They had stayed in that hospital for several day straight, he decided it was time the two of them slept in real beds, took real showers and had good hot meals. As Annabelle was waiting for her dad to leave she leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes and Kendall decided to speak up.

"Annabelle?"

"Hmm…?"

"Uh…I'm sorry for yelling at you at my birthday. I was frustrated and I didn't know what that call was about and—" He glanced over and when he felt something on his shoulder he saw Annabelle sleeping with her mouth hanging open. Carlos snorted and laughed and James leaned over taking a picture on his phone. "This will so be used as blackmail somehow." He said quietly.

"Blackmail for what?" Logan snorted.

"I don't know, for when I need something." James shrugged and put his phone into his pocket. Kendall shook his head and glanced up as Adam walked out of the room and chuckled at his sleeping daughter. "Well boys I'm taking her home. Do you fellas have a place to stay?"

"Not really we just rented a car and left our stuff in there." Logan answered honestly. The last thing on their mind was a hotel to stay in, they just wanted to be there to support their dear friend. Adam nodded and leaned forward picking Annabelle up into his arms. "Well you fellas are welcome to come stay at the house."

"Thanks Adam!" Carlos grinned and jumped up to his feet." Sweet I can play with the horses. You still have the horses right?"

"Of course, Buttercup's been waiting for you." Adam chuckled and carried Annabelle out, the boys snuck out of the back hospital entrance and brought the car around so the two of them could get inside quickly.

Upon their arrival at the old style Savannah Mansion, Annabelle was still asleep much to their surprise. They commented on how coffee was supposed to keep people awake rather than put them to sleep, but that doesn't work so well when you've barely been sleeping. Adam put her to bed and left the boys to fight over the guest rooms as they usually did. Kendall felt uncomfortable, he had never slept in a guest room at their house before, he had always been sharing a bed with Annabelle.

Adam went straight to bed after his shower, and told the boys to make themselves at home. Of course they ran around the new house exploring and raiding her refrigerator. A few hours later Annabelle woke up, and after realizing she was home she dragged herself to the shower and changed into a camisole and shorts after showering. She yawned descending down the stair case and walking down the long hallway to the kitchen. When she turned the corner she yelped and held her chest seeing the guys scattered around her kitchen eating snacks. "I didn't know you boys were here!"

"Oh…hi Anna!" James grinned and waved. "Your dad said we could stay here since we didn't get a hotel or anything."

"Alright…well you boys know the drill, make yourselves at home."

"Oh we did." Carlos grinned and nodded holding up a bag of popcorn he had made. She giggled and shook her head as she opened the refrigerator and leaned forward going through it. Kendall's eyes were immediately drawn downward and James coughed to get Logan's attention so they could leave them alone. Logan dragged Carlos out and in a matter of seconds Annabelle was alone with Kendall.

"Uhh…Anna?" He stood p from his seat at the breakfast nook and walked over to her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow seeing everyone gone but Kendall. "I wanted to talk to you."


	5. Butter

**(KtotheH- YUP! Seems like Kendall's always going to be that jealous guy, he really needs to stop being so insecure! Carlos'sCupcakes- Aw, why thank you I hope my stories compliment the coffee nicely lmao. Thank you very much, you're far too nice I wouldn't say I'm gifted though, just lucky my imagination seems to run wild while I'm supposed to be doing things lmao. But yes Carlos is my FAVORITE thing in this story, he's so cute I want to put him in my pocket.**

**BTW: IDK if I gave these grandparents a first name but um….im too lazy to read and see if I did, so they'll be renamed here lmfao)**

"Oh um, yeah sure Kendall what would you like to talk about?" She asked as she pulled out a container of food and set it down on the counter. Kendall nodded and leaned on the counter watching her set down a plate and pile pasta onto it.

"Well, I uh… Alright I wanted to apologize for yelling at you at my birthday and being rude. I didn't know what that call was about I thought it was just work or a job and you didn't…care I had no idea it was about your grandma Annabelle I'm so sorry." Kendall sighed as he finished his apology and saw no change in Annabelle's face as she popped the plate into the microwave.

"Kendall it's fine sugar I understand, we've had those arguments before I know you thought it was work." She nodded gesturing to a plate, to which he shook his head, denying her offer of food. Annabelle sighed as she covered the container. "But thank you, I didn't want to explain what happened because it was your birthday, I'd rather have you mad at me than have you worried."

"Well… it shouldn't be like that between us! We've been through a lot we should… well we should be able to talk about this stuff." He replied as she took her plate out of the microwave.

"I know we should…. But I just—" Before Annabelle could explain herself Carlos ran into the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Annabelle can you make me corn dogs?"

"Sugar didn't you just eat?"

"Well…yes." Carlos shifted as he stood in front of the two of them. "But I remembered I haven't had your corn dogs in such a long time and I got a sudden craving for them." He smiled enthusiastically hoping it would persuade her to make him some, and of course it did.

"Sure I'll make you some corn dogs then." Annabelle laughed and nodded then glanced over at Kendall. "Um..you were saying?"

"Nothing, I get it we're not together, it's not the same." He muttered looking down as he left the kitchen. Annabelle sighed and pushed her plate of food away, no longer wanting to indulge in pasta. So Carlos grabbed her plate of food to eat as he waited for the corn dogs.

….

The following day they all snuck back into the hospital by taking the car to the back entrance and quickly running inside. They took the silent elevator ride upstairs and when they walked down the hallway, their jaws dropped at seeing her grandmother waving an arm around as she spoke to her husband.

"NANA!" Annabelle yelled running from the group and into the room with such speed, no one had even realized it happened until a moment later. Adam quickly ran in after her and the two were by her bedside chatting her ears off with such rapid speaking, her grandmother didn't care what they had to say. She knew they were just expressing how much she loved her or that they were glad she was okay, so she had a good five minutes to her own thoughts as she let her mind wander while they spoke. When they were done and staring at her for a response she just smiled wide.

"Well all that talkin' not one of ya done complimented how I look!" She grinned, a spunky old woman who didn't care for her injuries. "I know I'm in a hospital bed SHEESH! Ya'll could say I still look good considering I gone and fell down a flight o' steps." Adam shook his head with his hands on his waist and glanced at her husband who just chuckled a hearty laugh. Annabelle smiled wide and bounced on her feet before wrapping her arms around her grandmother, making sure not to hurt her.

"Nana you look so stunning and gorgeous! "

"Thank you! See Adam? That's what I expect." Nana Carter said with a sly smile. Adam shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You look drop dead gorgeous Nana Carter."

"I know." She smiled and tried to move her stiff body to see who was outside the door. "Now who's that outside ?Those my boys?"

"Yes ma'am they heard you were ill and came right over." Annabelle nodded and glanced out the window to see the boys standing there and waving simultaneously with smiles.

"Well bring 'em in here! That little Carlos there too?" She looked and Annabelle once again nodded. "Hope you been feedin' that boy, I love that little guy."

"Of course nana…"

"Good. Bring 'em in here." Adam smirked and sat down beside his father-in-law as Annabelle went to the door and opened it wide, motioning for the guys to come in. They all walked in and stood around the bed and Nana Carter smiled.

"Ahhh James and Carlos! My boys how are you? You boys are lookin' bigger! Ya eating your meats I see finally ya'll were just too skinny!" The boys laughed and glanced at each other before asking how she was doing, to which she replied she felt like a million dollars. Her eyes darted over to Logan and Kendall. "Logan sweetie how are you?"

"I'm fine! It's great to see—"

"I'm talking to Logan, not you Kendall!" She said quickly which silenced Logan. He sighed and looked at the ground while everyone laughed at him. He knew this wasn't going to be good for him. When Kendall was done laughing and answering for Logan, her eyes went to Logan and narrowed. "Now I'm talkin' to ya. Get over here boy." Logan swallowed hard and cautiously moved closer to the bed. As he did so her hand launched out and grabbed Logan's crotch with a death grip. Logan yelled and keeled over holding on to the bed, afraid that if he made a sudden movement she'd rip his nuts off.

"NANA!" Annabelle yelled.

"Shush dear! I told this boy if he makes my little girl sad I was gonna turn his nuts into butter!"

"Oh my god I'm so glad she confused us…." Kendall whispered to James and Carlos as they watched their friend be assaulted by an elderly woman.

"Beth let the boy go!" Peter, her husband sighed watching her tighten her death grip on Logan.

"Now I ain't doin' that Peter!"

"NANA! Please that's not Kendall that's LOGAN you keep mixing them up! Let him go or I will leave you in this hospital or send you to a retirement facility!" She quickly let go of Logan upon hearing the threat of being sent away and Logan squealed and fell to the floor holding himself.

"Kendall, you walk over here." She ordered and Kendall quickly shook his head. "Um no thank you."

"You better—"

"Beth stop threatening her ex-boyfriend!" Adam said as he stood up to walk over and help Logan. "He's not stupid he won't walk over there after seeing what you just did."

"Well…you never know with kids these days…" She muttered. Adam and the boys carried Logan out of the room so he could lie on the sofa in the waiting room and try to regain the feeling back in his nether region. Annabelle sat in the room chatting her grandmother's ear off, grateful she was awake and back to her spunky self. Eventually she said she was going to sleep, so Annabelle kissed her forehead and left so her grandparents could stay in the room together while she rested. She left the room with the biggest smile on her face and immediately hugged her dad.

"I'm glad nana's better." She mumbled squeezing him tightly.

"Told you that old woman wouldn't go down without a fight." He said quietly hugging her. She pulled away with a smile and sighed staring at her four friends. "Logan? How are you?"

"Peachy." He replied showing her a thumbs up while lying face down on the sofa. She chuckled a bit and kept her arms around her dad as she stared at the rest of them.

"Well those two are going to spend a little time together and take a nap, do you boys want to go back and I'll fix up some lunch—"

"Can I ride Buttercup!?" Carlos asked quickly with wide eyes, and the two members of the Lee family nodded. "SWEET! Do you still have my cowboy hat!?"

"Of course sugar I wasn't going to throw that away!"

"Oh man I love you guys." He grinned and took off running before everyone to get the car ready so they could leave. Adam shook his head and kissed her forehead, chasing after Carlos while James helped Logan to leave. Annabelle and Kendall walked quietly side by side until Annabelle decided she needed to talk.

"Kendall Knight I….uhh…" She sighed and threw her hands up in the air before letting them fall to her sides. "I think we should spend some time together."

"You do? Why?"

"Well….I…I miss you." She mumbled. Kendall stopped walking and stared down at her. "I miss you too Annabelle Lee." He mumbled stretching his arms out to hug her tightly.


	6. Cock Block Sensor

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- LMAO I was waiting to write that scene the entire day I remember, I just thought it would be so funny. Oh man poor Logie! Paumichyy- me too! YAY FOR NANA CARTER'S RECOVERY, KToTheH- oh yes we have to get these two back together!)**

Annabelle Lee and Kendall Knight were currently in the stables together watching in amusement as Carlos strutted over as though he was a cowboy. He flipped his cowboy hat onto the top of his head and sauntered over to Buttercup, Annabelle's chestnut mare that had an odd white spot right in the middle of its chest. When Carlos reached the horse he went from looking like a stoic bad boy cowboy back to his usual childish self as he reached into a bin Annabelle had brought out and grabbed a few apple slices. "Hi Buttercup my lovely horsey." Carlos cooed kissing its nose and holding out the apple pieces. Buttercup leaned forward and ate the apples out of Carlos' hand as Carlos stroked its mane. Annabelle smiled wide and glanced over at Kendall who was grabbing a saddle. Logan and James had already taken two of the horses out and were riding along the trail. They grew too impatient waiting for Carlos, who was wasting time by trying to dress as a cowboy. "He's so adorable!" Annabelle cooed.

" Yeah Carlos is precious." Kendall nodded, trying not to sound jealous or angry, but normal. Annabelle could not detect the hint of jealousy, so she turned her gaze back to Carlos who heaved himself onto Buttercup's back. "Okay Anna I'm going to take Buttercup out!"

"Have fun Carlos!" Annabelle nodded and waved to Carlos as he galloped away down the trail to catch up with the guys. She turned her gaze to Kendall who was holding a saddle in his hands and had a backpack hanging off of his arm. "So, you and I are….going to spend time together right?" She nodded and stared up at him waiting for his answer.

"Yes you and I are going to try to…." Kendall took a deep breath. "Spend time and reconnect." He nodded almost reassuring himself. Annabelle nodded and watched Kendall put the saddle onto the last horses' back. "So this one is new." He commented stroking its mane and petting the front of its head.

"Oh, that's Lightening, he's my new one and my baby." Annabelle smiled and kissed its nose before holding out a few apples to its mouth. The horse was a stunning pure black color. "He's a Friesian. Ain't he stunning?"

"Beautiful horse." Kendall nodded and once the saddle was secured in place he climbed on top, resting the backpack in front of him. "Coming?"

"Oh…we're um, going to ride the horse…together?" Annabelle asked and Kendall nodded offering her his hand. She climbed up and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting the side of her head on his back. She smiled a bit as they slowly started to gallop away from the house. This brought back fond memories of when she was teaching the boys how to ride horses years ago when they'd all go to her grandparent's ranch to see the horses. Kendall would be the one sitting behind her however, holding onto her waist and leaving kisses on the back of her neck when the horse would be slowly walking, and it would send shivers up her spine.

As the two rode Lightening, he galloped down the trail further away from the house. He slowed down to a walk as Kendall looked around for a spot for the two of them to rest. They veered off of the trail a little bit and climbed down. Annabelle secured Lightening to a tree while Kendall walked away from her without saying a word. After stroking above her horse's nose kissing it she turned around to see Kendall was gone. "Kendall?" She called out.

"Over here!" She followed the sound of his voice and after weaving through a few trees and found him sitting on a picnic blanket with two bottles of water set out and a few snacks from her house. "I uh… found the blanket in the linen closet and thought what better way to reconnect than with a picnic?" Annabelle smiled wide and skipped over, dropping to her knees on the picnic blanket and assessing the spread before her.

"I think it's a lovely way to reconnect." She squeezed his hand and moved to sit beside him. The two of them reached over for a chocolate chip cookie from the box and their hands ended up hitting each other. Annabelle giggled and Kendall hung his head and chuckled a bit. He sighed and pulled away and glanced at her. "Anna baby what are we doing?"

"I…I thought we were…going to reconnect…and take things slow because—"

"It was only a year apart and I'm still madly in love with you." Kendall said so bluntly that it came as a surprise to Annabelle. "We were dating for about six years. I don't want to take things slow I want to pick up right where we left off." Kendall took her hands into his and stared down into her eyes. "I missed you so much… I don't want to waste our time together by moving slow. Work already gets in the way, I can't let us being afraid of getting back together again cause more interference." Annabelle stared up at Kendall and realized how serious he was. She could see how much he really missed her and how desperately he wanted to just have things back to normal with his dear Annabelle Lee.

"Okay." She nodded quickly. "We'll throw this one under a truck, we'll…go back to how it used to be!" She giggled a bit and smiled wide staring up at him. "Boy did I miss you!"

"I don't think you missed me nearly as much as I missed you." Kendall let go of her hands and sat up on his knees. His figure was looming over hers as he cupped her face and kissed her hard. Annabelle giggled as she fell backwards at the impact of Kendall's kiss, and he climbed over her not breaking the kiss. Annabelle's hands trailed over his forearms, creeping up his biceps until they tangled themselves into his blonde hair. He let one hand leave the side of her face so he could rest it on her waist. The two pulled away from one another to catch their breaths and Kendall gazed down at her. "God I missed you so much." He breathed.

"I missed you too." She tugged him back down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard. Kendall squeezed her waist, knowing it was one of her ticklish spots and it would make her giggle. As soon as she giggled he slid his tongue into her mouth, their tongues engaging in a battle of dominance as his hands moved away from their former positions and settled on her breasts, giving them a squeeze before he pulled his mouth away and began to suckle on her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a deep moan while he licked and sucked on her neck. When Kendall bit down on the soft flesh she yelped and swatted him on the chest lightly. "Hey easy there tiger!"

"Sorry, been awhile." He wasn't actually sorry but he pretended like he was. Kendall was distracted by Annabelle hitting him on the chest, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him off and rolled on top of him. She giggled at the surprised look on Kendall's face. "Well that's a new one!"

"Well a year without my sugar lips and my imagination just started to run wild!" She giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear as she leaned down and kissed Kendall while grinding her hips into him. He groaned into her mouth which made her grin and grind against him again. "I like that Anna." He mumbled tangling his hand in her hair as his other hand glided down her back until it reached her butt, giving it a firm squeeze. She giggled and jumped a bit, but before they could resume kissing they heard a trotting from a close distance.

"_Hey I see a horse!_" they heard Carlos shout. Annabelle quickly scrambled off of Kendall and leaned against the tree smoothing down her hair while Kendall sat up and used the backpack to cover his crotch, pretending to go through it as though he was searching for something. The boys hopped off of their horses and secured them in place before walking over and spotting the renewed couple.

"Hey guys!" Carlos smiled walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Being cock blocked…" James mumbled under his breath.

"Well Kendall and I are just spending time together trying to well…" She looked over at Kendall with a huge smile and couldn't help but contain her excitement. "We' re going to give it another try."

"So you're getting back together!?" Logan questioned and the two of them quickly nodded. "That's great congratulations!" He went over and hugged Annabelle. When she stood up Carlos tackled her in a hug. "I KNEW YOU'D BE SUPER HAPPY AGAIN!" Carlos grinned hugging her tightly. He moved to hug Kendall but Kendall wouldn't stand.

"Ah you know I hurt my back I'm just going to stay here…." Kendall said with a nod, sitting with the backpack over his lap. Logan raised his eyebrows staring at him. Carlos tilted his head and James smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Woah you alright?" Carlos asked, suddenly concerned with his friend's well-being.

"Yeah no I'm fine." Kendall nodded, wishing they would just go away.

"I'd say he's better than fine." James smirked with a slight chuckle. Everyone looked at him, Kendall was glaring and Annabelle was turning pink. "Come on guys let's all go back, leave the happy couple alone." James said, turning on his heel to get back to the horses.

"Bye guys!" Carlos waved at the two and ran back over to Buttercup. The couple glanced at each other and laughed shaking their heads.

"I can't believe they walked over it's like they have a sensor to cock block." Kendall sighed throwing the backpack to the side. Annabelle giggled and sat on her knees, reaching for a cookie.

"Well you know that wasn't their goal! Sorry they cut us short though."

"No it's fiiiiiiiiiine. I didn't have a condom anyways so that kind of worked out well for us." Kendall shrugged and reached over for a cookie. Annabelle looked down at his pants and shook her head. "Well, not for you." She giggled, and Kendall responded by sticking his tongue out at her.


	7. Ghosts in the Bedroom

**(KtotheH- Hmm trouble in paradise…I hadn't thought of that..i'll have to do it now lmao. Carlos'sCupcakes- Oh yes Kendall was having none of that slow bullshit! LMao I thought about doing the whole preggo thing, but the thought of being cockblocked and James just smirking knowing that they did that made me giggle. Paumichyy- YES THEY ARE! YAY Guest: I'm glad, thanks!, rwjj28- thank you! I hope you continue to like it =D)**

**(I just realized I have a terrible habit of making a sequel for nearly every story. I have an addiction lmao)**

* * *

After their moment was killed by their three lovely friends walking in on them Annabelle and Kendall rode back to the stables. They locked Lightening up, made sure the boys locked up the other horses properly and went inside the house through the backdoor. The backdoor led right through to the kitchen where they saw the boys gathered around the table listening to Adam who was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"So there I was…" He said continuing his story. Annabelle smiled wide and giggled realizing he was telling another story of when he was in service. Adam glanced over at his daughter and shot her a quick wink before returning to the guys who were entranced with his story. "This was around the time I had first enlisted but this was a big assignment. The squad I was dropped off was relatively small and we had to wade through this thick forest with insects and reptiles that we didn't even know existed. By the time we got to the building we were supposed to clear, within seconds of finding it two guys of the squad had already been shot dead by a sniper."

"No way." James mumbled staring with wide eyes.

"Were you scared?!" Carlos asked.

"Hell yes I was scared." Adam nodded, he wasn't going to lie, especially not to precious little Carlos. "We had only seconds to think because soon enough another one was shot dead. Me and this guy I called Bucky ran as fast as we could through those doors with two other guys. Right when we got in Bucky and I ducked just in case, as soon as we did that these guys lit up the place with their rifles like it was Christmas." Logan's jaw dropped at hearing this, and even Kendall was becoming intrigued with the story. "Do you want to tell them what happens next baby girl?" Adam smiled turning to his daughter.

"After that daddy and Bucky cleared the room all by themselves. He rounded a corner and saw a guy there and Bucky saved his butt. When they ran upstairs to clear the snipers the two of them quietly snuck up behind them and killed them with their knives. The two of them cleared the place all by themselves." Annabelle smiled up at her and he nodded ruffling her hair.

"That's right."

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" Carlos jumped up and shouted.

"Seriously that was badass." James nodded in agreement.

"Thanks boys, but you know something really interesting?" He asked and glanced at their faces, then quickly turned to Annabelle and Kendall. "A little birdie told me the two of you are back together." Instantly the renewed couple glanced at Carlos who smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't help myself! It's great news."

"Oh sugar you're too cute." Annabelle giggled shaking her head.

"He is a nice boy, how about we go have a chat my dear Belle."

"Okay…" Adam put down his glass of water and walked out of the kitchen with his daughter. The two rounded the corner and walked down the hall until they were far enough away so that the boys wouldn't hear them. "What is it?"

"Well.. you and Kendall have had a rough time the two of you, I remember you calling me at night after your arguments, or when you'd fly down here to spend the weekend." Annabelle sighed and nodded staring down at the floor while her dad squeezed her shoulder. "I'm not here to tell you it's not going to work okay? I know the two of you are madly in love and you'll stick through it until the very end." She glanced back up at him once again. "But you need to force yourself to make time. You're young Annabelle, you don't need to take on a million projects at once. You have time. Take that time and use it wisely. Kendall should be your priority. Jobs come and go, but true love will only come once. I can't see you lose that again." Annabelle sniffled and hugged her dad tightly.

"Thank you daddy."

"Of course princess." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"Dad….why haven't you remarried or…tried at least?" She looked up at him with a sigh. "So many women would be lucky to have you! You're so sweet!"

"Well like I told you, true love only comes once and that was your mother. I intend to keep it that way." Annabelle sighed, she'd have to force her dad to date somehow, but that was a plan she'd have to save for later.

"What was mom like?" she asked as they pulled out of the hug. Adam thought for a moment while leaning on the wall and running his hands through his hair.

"Your mother was a wild child…you remind me of her actually. Well, you're not a wild child, you came out like me, but you look like her." He smiled and tapped her nose which made Annabelle grin. "She would try to lure me out at night to sneak into a bar—we were under aged mind you. We'd buy alcohol with a fake ID and drink at the drive in or under the stars. Your mom was a terrible influence when it came to obeying the law, but god bless her heart she never got caught and she helped me to have fun." He chuckled shaking his head. "Beautiful woman…her hair was so curly, crazy, wild…just like yours. She had a tattoo on her ankle, two on her hip bones, one behind her neck. Pierced her eyebrow, her ears, her nose. The exact same spot you pierced yours."

"Mom sounds like she was a handful for nana and grandpa." Annabelle said staring up at her dad.

"Oh…well only when she was caught by them. She was a nice girl at home" Adam smiled and shook his head remembering. Annabelle noticed his eyes getting glossy and quickly decided to change the topic.

"So… I'll be going to Los Angeles soon to start filming the TV show. You'll be okay here taking care of nana till she recovers?"

Adam nodded wiping at his eye. "Absolutely Belle, you just shoot the show and date your boyfriend…. Don't try to take on the world all at once, okay sweetie?"

"Yes daddy." She tiptoed up to kiss his cheek and the two went back to the kitchen to join everyone else.

* * *

Annabelle Lee left the bathroom after performing her nightly ritual.

It was a pain in the ass too.

Wash face, toner, lotion, some other cream, brush teeth, moisturize skin, remove contacts. So much work. She flopped on her bed in her pajamas and turned out the lights then sighed heavily. She closed her eyes, turned left…then after a few moments she turned right and sighed.

"Nope, can't do it." She shook her head. It had been too long but now that she could do this, she needed it back. She slipped on her fluffy cow slippers and scurried out her room until she was down at the end of the hall. Annabelle knocked twice and waited patiently while bouncing on the heels of her feet. The door opened and Kendall stood there shirtless with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his pajama pants loosely hanging off of his hips. Annabelle's eyes went straight down for a moment before looking up to his smirking face. "I couldn't sleep…."

"Ohhh having trouble sleeping huh?" Kendall took the tooth brush out of his mouth and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yup, I can't' seem to sleep it's the silliest thing! I think there might be a ghost in my room."

"A ghost in your room?!" Kendall gasped in mock surprise. "Well, well, well, I can't let my dear Annabelle Lee stay in a room that has a ghost now can I? That sounds dangerous!"

"No you can't! Some would say you're a terribly cruel boyfriend if you do that." She giggled staring up at her playful boyfriend.

"Oh man, I can't let people think I'm a terrible boyfriend. I guess you'll have to stay with me so I can keep you safe." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room before closing it behind her. "You just crawl into that warm safe bed and I'll be right there beautiful."

"Okie dokie Kendall whatever you say!" Annabelle giggled and took her slippers off before running to his bed. She dove under the warm white sheets and anxiously awaited for Kendall to return. Kendall went into the bathroom, rinsed his mouth of the toothpaste and peeked to see if Annabelle was staring at the bathroom, and she wasn't. He quickly took a bottle of his cologne and sprayed himself before leaving the bathroom and sauntering over to the bed.

"Now…" Kendall moved the covers and slid underneath. "What was bothering you monsters, was it?"

"Ghosts to be more exact." Annabelle nodded quickly gazing into his eyes. Kendall flashed his amazing smile at her.

"Hmm…I'll have to protect you then. You'll need to stay close." Kendall remarked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his chest while planting kisses on her neck.

"You'll protect me? How?" Annabelle giggled stroking his hair and feeling the muscles on his arms.

"Ohh…you'll see."


	8. Apple Crisp

**(KtotheH- LOL we'll see about the paradise, but I love them too, they're so cute! Carlos'sCupcakes- THANK YOU! I'm glad you love it! Oh I couldn't resist that ghost part, I thought it would be cute. Rwjj28- lmao because obviously kendall is meant to be with a girl named Annabelle, it was destiny that we both picked that name! :P)**

* * *

The following morning Kendall walked into the kitchen while stretching his arms. He had a wide smile on his face as he reached into the cabinets and pulled down a box of cereal. James and Logan were sitting at the counter drinking coffee, and they glanced at their friend who was grinning the most they'd seen in nearly a year. They also noticed Kendall finally wearing t shirt to bed. He usually went to bed shirtless, only adopting a shirt for certain occasions. Those being cold weather or Annabelle sleeping over. James smirked and leaned back in his chair, watching Kendall pour milk over his cereal. "Rough night Kendall?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Kendall leaned against the counter to eat his cereal.

"Well for one you haven't stopped grinning like an idiot since you've walked in here." Logan said before drinking his juice.

"Plus you're actually wearing a shirt, which makes me think you got clawed, or bitten….or both." James smirked.

"Pft, no…we didn't you guys. Nice imagination." Kendall shook his head and before either one of his friends could further argue with him, they heard Carlos in the hallway.

"…and bacon, and pancakes, and that apple wood sausage if you have it! OH and eggs, with cheese? Potatoes too maybe?" Carlos was dragging Annabelle to the kitchen. The boys notice she had a slight limp and a familiar dark mark on the pulse point of her neck. Logan and James smirked at each other before they let their comments fly at Annabelle.

"_Rough night_ Annabelle?" Logan chuckled.

"You seem a bit sore!" James added. Annabelle stopped walking and looked at the both of them.

"Are you two done being a filthy couple so I can make breakfast or must I listen to your dirty comments some more?" Annabelle put her hands on her hips staring at the two.

"W-what? US? N-no!" James shook his head in disgust as he stared at Logan.

"WE ARE SO NOT A COUPLE!" Logan shouted at her. The two looked at each other and moved their seats away. Carlos laughed and took a bagel from the bread basket while Kendall chuckled watching his girlfriend go up to him.

"Nicely done Anna." Kendall smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sugar lips." She smiled and squeezed his arms, then proceeded to make an extravagant breakfast at Carlos' request. The five of them ate breakfast while Adam was at the hospital catering to his in-laws. After eating the huge breakfast with the boys, she herself quickly got dressed and fled to the hospital. As the guys were eating Carlos shifted in his seat nervously and glanced at Kendall.

"Dude, what is it? You've been looking at me weird for the last ten minutes." Kendall sighed dropping his fork. Carlos chewed on his lip and shrugged, pushing the eggs around on his plate.

"Well…I don't want you and Annabelle to fight anymore. You're both happy and….before you two broke up you were fighting a lot. That won't happen anymore right? I care about you guys, I don't want to see you miserable anymore." While Carlos was speaking, Kendall glanced over to Logan and James. The two of them often joked to Kendall that him and Annabelle were like surrogate parents to Carlos with the way she babied him and how close they were to him. Now Kendall was finally understanding just how much they meant to him.

"We're not going to fight anymore. We're going to…make time for each other and actually put each other ahead of work. We don't want things to go back to us fighting Carlos. Okay? Don't worry." Carlos nodded slowly, but he seemed unconvinced. "As a matter of fact, I was thinking of asking Annabelle to move in with us. So even if she's working a lot..she'll come home to me." Kendall smiled a bit and Carlos' head snapped up.

"REALLY?! Annabelle will live with us? I'LL HAVE SOUTHERN FOOD ALL OF THE TIME!" Carlos smiled widely at the thought. Never would they have to order take out or beg Mama Knight to come over and cook for them. Nor would they have to bother with cooking if they didn't want to. They'd just have to ask Annabelle, and she'd be their kitchen slave.

"Well she has to say yes first Carlos." Kendall chuckled at his friend's excitement.

"Yeah and dude I know what you're thinking, she's not going to be our kitchen slave and cook for us forever." Logan said to Carlos before shoveling a side of potatoes into his mouth.

"Wait, seriously she won't?" The guys all shook their heads. "AW DAMN IT!"

* * *

As they were leaving the airplane and heading towards the exit to head back to their homes, Kendall decided now was a good time to talk to Annabelle. He swiftly jogged over to her and slid his arm around her waist and nudged her close to his side. She chuckled and glanced up at him with adorable, loving eyes.

"So, you start filming tomorrow?" He questioned staring down at her as they walked, desperately ignoring the flashes going off around them.

"I do, my first day on The Big Bang Theory set." Annabelle nodded quickly.

"Hmmm, you and I will have to celebrate then." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll come over and make dinner for us. How does that sound?"

"Ohhh….Mr Knight wants to make _me_ dinner?" Annabelle giggled and crinkled her nose adorably. "What's the occasion sugar lips?"

"Mmm..well I believe I haven't made dinner for the two of us in quite a long time."

"Because sugar, you set your counter and apron on fire." Annabelle nodded innocently blinking and staring up at him. Kendall sighed dramatically, all while having a tiny smile on his face.

"You just won't let that go! Now I promise I have gotten some more skills in the kitchen! No fires will be started, just trust me okay my dear Annabelle Lee?" He walked her all the way to her car and Annabelle nodded, throwing her bag into the back seat.

"Well I have no choice but to trust my lovely boyfriend." She tip-toed and kissed him. "What time will you be over?"

"Seven on the nose." He tapped her nose which made her giggle, instantly bringing her back to their teenage years. "I'll see you tonight Annabelle."

"Tonight, Kendall." The two embraced once more and Kendall even opened the car door for her. She waved to him, pulling out of the lot in her white Lexus while Kendall waved and hurried over to the car to leave with the guys.

* * *

At seven on the nose Kendall was holding grocery bags of food and knocking on Annabelle's door. When she ran over to open it she giggled seeing Kendall wearing skinny jeans, a green button down and a loose skinny black tie, grocery bags, and biting a red rose in his mouth. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled even more as she took the rose out of his mouth. "You're far too cute Kendall."

"That's funny, I was going to say that to you." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly before stepping in and kicking the door closed behind him. "Are you ready to have the best dinner of your life?"

"Oh now this sounds interesting…best dinner of my life huh sugar?"

"Oh yes, a meal of all your favorites. Perfect for the lady." Kendall walked into the living room with Annabelle following him eagerly. "To start, your favorite of course." Kendall reached into one of the bags and grinned.

"Dill Pickle Pringles!" She giggled and ripped the top off and eagerly pulled out a potato crisp. "Nice Kendall."

"I know what my baby likes." He nodded and emptied the rest of the bags onto the counter. "Our main course, roasted pork loin and garlic mashed potatoes. For dessert, apple crisp!" Annabelle raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Wow, and you'll be making all of that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." He tapped her nose and she giggled. Annabelle reached over to the pantry and grabbed a large piece of cloth. She draped the apron over Kendall's neck and tied it around the waist. He smirked shaking his head at the apron _Kiss the Cook_ in hot pink letters was written on it. "Well, I guess we have to obey the laws of the apron don't we? If you wanted to kiss me Annabelle all you had to do was ask."

"You're extremely cute today, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it!" She tip-toed up and the two kissed until Kendall found himself enjoying the kiss _too_ much. "Right, well time to cook!" Kendall clapped his hands together and began cooking the dream meal for his dear Annabelle Lee. By the time he was done, she had finished the entire canister of Pringles and was still starving, so when Kendall put the plates of food on the table she ran over and nearly tackled the table. "Whoa, easy girl!"

"Sorry, it just smells so good!" She sighed happily and once he was seated she dug in. "Oh my god Kendall…this is delicious!"

"Thank you, I tried." He smiled wathcing her eat. _Oh my god thank you Food Network_ Kendall thought. "SO uh…I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay sure go for it." She nodded and sipped her wine. Kendall reached into his pocket and slapped down a set of keys on the table. Annabelle raised her eyebrow staring at him.

"I want you to move in with me, well…us. I know you'll be filming and when you're done you'll want to just go to sleep but….we've been together for a long time and I think that if we move in with each other this… this will be easier on both of us! Plus it's getting too hard to not being around you, I need my Annabelle Lee." Annabelle smiled wide and grabbed the keys, holding them close to her heart. She bit her lip and nodded quickly.

"Absolutely sugar, how could I say no to that? Oh my gosh….moving in together that's a big step! I hope we're ready for it."

"We've _**been**_ ready for it baby girl." Kendall leaned over the table and kissed her. Annabelle giggled and the two were kissing until she crinkled her nose.

"Does something smell like smoke?"

"THE APPLE CRISP!" Kendall dove out of the chair and went to the oven. Once he pulled it open black smoke filled her kitchen, and Annabelle had to grab a ladder to turn off the smoke alarm while Kendall used the fire extinguisher to stop the apple crisp from burning her house down. He sighed and slammed the extinguisher onto the counter. "Damn it!"

"It's okay sugar!" Annabelle climbed down the ladder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I have ice cream in the freezer."

"Oh what would I do without you?" Kendall sighed dramatically and chuckled hugging her.

"Umm, set random people's kitchens on fire." She giggled.


	9. Chest of Secrets

**(paumichyy- yes they are! Carlos'sCupcakes- Aw! Thank you but my stories are not perfect! Hope you enjoy this crazy chapter. KtotheH- I do too! They're so adorable. Suckerforlovestory- I absolutely do have more chapters in store for this =D)**

**Alright ladies and germs. My stubborn/crazy/psycho ass deleted **_**Sugar Coated**_** because I was crazily unhappy with it. It was a Logan story, but I want to reboot it. Now I'm thinking of…doing a total hurt/comfort thing with it, but I'm not too sure. The man character is a baker, so the problem….romance and hurt or romance and humor? I feel like doing the hurt but I don't know. The other problem I have with that is who do I pair her with? If you can't tell Logan's my favorite, I have quite a lot of Logan stories lmao, but I'm conflicted on who to pair a **_**possibly**_** emotionally damaged baker with. Thoughts?**

**Random Note: Invisible and No Idea are my two favorite songs right now…I really can't get enough of them.**

* * *

While Annabelle was at her first day of work, the four of them were at her apartment to pack her belongings without her knowing. Kendall thought it would be a nice surprise to get started on packing so that she wouldn't have to worry about doing that while working. Besides, the guys had a little vacation time until they had to go back to the studio to start recording, so why not do something productive?

"Carlos you cannot eat all of the food in the refrigerator she still needs to eat when she comes home." Logan called out to Carlos who had offered to pack up the kitchen. By pack up the kitchen of course he meant eat all of her food so nothing went to waste.

"But I thought she was staying with us!" He said through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah but that's at the end of the week, she still needs to eat." Kendall laughed and walked into the kitchen to see Carlos sitting on the kitchen counter stuffing his face with the leftovers from the romantic dinner from the night before. Carlos looked up at Kendall like a child who had been caught by a parent. He smiled and shrugged and Kendall shook his head with a laugh.

"It's really good!" Carlos said after swallowing his food. "Anna always cooks well."

"Actually I made that." Kendall said rather proudly which made Carlos' eyes bulge out of his head.

"No way! Last time you tried to cook you almost burnt our kitchen down." Carlos gasped.

"Well this time I was more prepared, I did burn the dessert though." Kendall chuckled.

"He was definitely trying to get laid." Logan yelled from the living room. "Making a girl dinner? That's a recipe to shag."

"Who says shag anymore?" James screamed from the end of the hallway. "That's why Logan doesn't have a girlfriend! He doesn't know any of the lingo!"

"Shut it James!" Logan shouted back at him. Kendall shook his head and went back to the living room to help Logan pack. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard James yelp followed by a loud crash. The three of them ran down the hallway to see James on the ground going through a black chest. Kendall's eyes widened and he ran over to stop James from rifling through her belongings but James pushed Kendall away with his leg.

"OH MY GOD ANNABELLE'S A KINKY ONE!" James shouted staring into the chest. "Well, I think we all knew she was a bit kinky with the marks you two leave on each other, but oh my god…" James cautiously reached in and pulled out a pair of hot pink fuzzy handcuffs. "Wow Kendall."

"James put that down!" Kendall yelled lunging forward. James quickly jumped up to his feet and ran away as he rifled through the chest.

"Oh come on Kendall, it's guy talk, you don't give us the details like you used to when we were teens, I think we all deserve a little bit of details. Don't we guys?" Kendall glanced over at Carlos and Logan who were nodding in agreement with James.

"Ugh...fine…asshole." Kendall muttered shaking his head. James grinned and the four of them sat on the ground putting the black chest in the middle.

"Before I start grabbing anything…you guys clean this stuff right?" Logan asked turning to Kendall. Kendall's lips turned upwards into a sinister grin, rather than answering Logan's question he just continued to grin at him to make him feel paranoid and disgusted. "Okay, not touching anything…"

"Hey these are soft." Carlos commented pulling out silk restraints. James raised an eyebrow staring at Kendall.

"Dude I greatly underestimated your sex drive, I apologize for that."

"Yeah don't mention it." Kendall mumbled watching them rifle through the trunk. "If Anna finds out about this she'll kill us!"

"Nah she won't, she's too nice!" Carlos smiled and pulled out a feather, waving it in Logan's face.

"EW NO STOP IT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE PUT THAT!" Logan freaked out sliding backwards and wiping his face with his hands. Everyone started laughing at Logan, so Carlos couldn't resist himself. He got up and so did Logan. Logan took off running and Carlos chased him around with the feather that Logan assumed graced the nether regions of his two best friends.

James nodded approvingly as he pulled up a dark green baby doll and black stilettos. "Anna is _so_ not the typical southern belle."

"Yes she is!" Kendall defended quickly. "Classy woman in public….and um."

"Freak in the bed?" James smirked and Kendall chuckled and nodded. "Nice…I approve Kendall, but I'm really surprised."

"Well you know….six years…." Kendall muttered quietly and James nodded.

"Whipped Marshmallow Fluff body crème….WHOAH THEY MAKE THIS!?" James shouted and pulled out a spray bottle from the bottom of the chest. "Comfortably Numb mint chocolate deep throat spray? Holy shit!" James started laughing and reading the bottle. Kendall's eyes bulged out of his head and he took the spray from him.

"I didn't know she had this." He mumbled quietly to himself. This made James laugh even more, holding his gut and falling back on the ground. "Huh…"

"I guess you're too big for Anna to handle." James quickly stopped laughing and sat up straight. "Ew alright that killed all the humor in this I'm done." James muttered throwing everything in the trunk.

"Hey you're the one that brought it up." Kendall laughed putting the spray back.

"Yeah and now I quickly regret it. Ew let's go pack …..other things." James shuddered and quickly ran away from the black chest. Kendall chuckled and closed it after grabbing the feather from Carlos. He brought it to Annabelle's room and stuffed it under the bed before going back to the living room to pack.

* * *

That night when Annabelle returned home she was shocked to see the boys passed out on her sofa. The entire living room was packed up and they were all sleeping on top of each other on the sofa. "Aw!" She giggled quietly to herself staring at them, then looked around the room . "What absolute sweethearts." She placed her shoes and her purse on the end table by the door and quietly crept over to the kitchen. She chuckled and shook her head seeing that everything that was cooked in her house was now gone. Thankfully the kitchen wasn't packed and some of the more basic tools were out in the open. Annabelle gathered a few of her pots and pans and went over to the refrigerator to see what meat she had defrosted. She pulled out a package of chicken thighs and shrugged, fried chicken tonight! Annabelle quickly whipped up fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a salad. After setting the table she walked over to the boys to wake them up.

"Boys! I made dinner—" As soon as she said that Carlos was up and zombie walking to the kitchen. She chuckled and shook her head, then proceeded to shake them awake individually. Annabelle kissed Kendall on the top of his nose and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and smiled stretching. "Hello there beautiful."

"Hi Kendall…" She smiled and pulled him to his feet then dragged him to the kitchen. "I have to say, thank you boys very much for coming in here and packing! It's the sweetest thing really!" She gushed sitting beside Kendall at the table.

"Oh it was all Kendall's idea!" Carlos nodded piling potatoes onto his plate. She smiled and looked over to Kendall who shrugged. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand before grabbing the bowl of potatoes from Carlos and putting some on Kendall's plate.

"It was nothing Annabelle, we were happy to help." Logan nodded serving himself food.

"Yeah…you have some uh…interesting stuff." James smirked sipping his soda. Kendall's eyes widened and he stared at James in pure fear.

"I do?" Annabelle giggled serving herself. "What sort of interesting stuff do I have?"

"The black chest, duh!" Carlos jumped in immediately. Annabelle froze completely.

"Um…what?"

"You know! The black chest that was in your hallway closet? The one with the feather and silk and the fuzzy pink handcuffs?" Carlos blinked innocently staring at her. Annabelle turned blood red and slowly turned to Kendall, rage and embarrassment clearly building up inside of her.

"You…took down the box?" She gritted through her teeth while still smiling.

"Nah, James did!" Carlos answered for Kendall. James immediately froze as Annabelle instantly snapped her head over to James. She calmly stood up from her chair and stared down at James.

"James, may I have a word with you in the living room?"

"Uh…s-sure…" James stood up and followed Annabelle to the living room. When he was walking he turned around mouthing 'help me' to his friends, who all quickly shook their heads no. It was silent for a moment, until they heard James' familiar high pitched screaming. The three of them got up and ran over to the living room to see James on the sofa being beaten by Annabelle with a pillow.

"James Diamond that is so embarrassing you do not go through my personal belongings at your leisure young man!" She yelled swatting him with a pillow.

"BUT KENDALL SAIDWE COULD! IT WAS GUY TALK!" She stopped beating James and looked up to see Kendall standing there terrified. He smiled at her nervously and took off running down the hallway.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! KENDALL KNIGHT GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!" She shouted while holding the pillow and chasing after him.

"But it was guy talk I was obligated to!" Kendall defended running away from her. Annabelle jumped on his back which knocked Kendall to the floor. She straddled his back and continued to hit him with the pillow. "Ah! Anna stop I know you have girl talk with the ladies!"

"BUT I DON'T SHOW THEM OUR HANDCUFFS AND RESTRAINTS!" She yelled in response, smacking Kendall with the pillow.


	10. Happily Ever After

**(jenizzleofdachain- lol it was definitely a silly chapter.**

**SHY- kendall totally got his ass whooped.**

**Suckerforlovestory- thank you!**

**NeonLovesYou- Among all the awkward is innocent little Carlos, lol he's so precious.**

**Rwjj28- glad you loved it!**

**Carlos'sCupcakes- Well thank you =D**

**Btrfanfiction1516- glad you love it!)**

**I lost my idea for this story. Lmao. Crap. They're back together and happy so I'm just going to end it here…**

**Sigh. I'm having a shitty day.**

* * *

Kendall was sitting in the studio scrolling through his twitter newsfeed when he saw Annabelle's twitter feed showing her commenting on a photo.

No….he wasn't stalking her…..

Yes he was.

He clicked on the photo and saw it was her on set in the middle of the scene, and she happened to be kissing another man.

_ AnnaLee kissing RAJ! FINALLY A LADY—WOOPS SPOILER_

Kendall narrowed his eyes staring at the screen, she didn't say she would be kissing people. Okay yes they were older in their twenty's but it still irritated Kendall to see her kissing other people. He still had his little jealousy issue and he wasn't too fond of it. He decided to get off of her twitter feed and settled for roaming the internet. A satisfied grin spread across his face when he saw pictures of him and Annabelle together.

**BIG TIME SWEETHEARTS BACK!**

**True Love Isn't Dead!**

**AnnaLee+KendallKnight OFF THE MARKET!**

It felt good to have his dear Annabelle Lee back in his arms. There was no way he could continue on without her and manage to be happy with someone else, it just wasn't going to happen. Together they had been through far too much, he was there for her when she got her first big movie role, when her dad finally came home permanently. She was there when he went on his first world tour, when he was freaking out about Katie getting boobs and boys, when they started to become very famous…

"Yo Kendall." Kendall looked up to see Logan waving a hand in his face, "We gotta go the concert's gonna start soon." He nodded and stood up to follow Logan out. "Is Annabelle coming?"

"Yeah she said she would." Kendall grinned walking to the car. His number one cheerleader was back in his life.

As soon as he sat down he heard his phone ringing and quickly pulled it out of his pocket. "Hey Anna Baby."

"Hiiii Kendall!" Oh no, the way she dragged out the word 'hi', Kendall knew she was going to give him some bad news.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't make it to the show tonight." She sighed heavily and Kendall felt himself getting annoyed.

"What do you mean you can't make it? I told you weeks in advance and you promised you'd come this is the first show of the year before tour kicks off next month. I'll be gone for three months Annabelle you promised!"

"Kendall I know I promised you I'm so sorry but something came up."

"What came up huh? What came up that you didn't know about beforehand?" Kendall sighed running his hand through his hair. Things were going well for them, they lived together, and he didn't want things to get bad again. He just wanted the love of his life with him. "Annabelle I went to your photo-shoot…you really can't come to the show?"

"No baby I'm sorry, we had an accident here on set and I'm stuck for a few hours!"

"Accident huh? Was it kissing that dude—sorry sorry…"

"_Kendall Knight_." She gritted through her teeth. "Let's not start this little jealousy bit again, we both know what that does to us." Kendall sighed in response. "Sweetie I love you, but I won't be able to make it, please don't be mad."

"Yeah…" Kendall sighed. "Love you too Annabelle." He hung up the phone and glanced up with sad eyes to see Carlos right in front of him.

"She's not coming?" Carlos frowned, their friend hadn't seen them perform live in a long time, and he was excited to have her go to the show as well.

"No… she's stuck at work filming that stupid show and kissing that stupid guy." Kendall huffed shoving his phone into his pocket, the one that wasn't occupied with a surprise for his dear Annabelle Lee.

"Take it easy dude, you know she gave up a lot these past few months." Logan said glancing at Kendall. He did have a point. To spend more time with Kendall she rejected two movie roles which would have been great for her career, and has canceled several appearances. All she wanted to do was make Kendall happy, and if that meant putting her career on hold, then that's what she would have to do.

"Yeah I guess you're right it's just…."Kendall sighed shaking his hand. "I had a surprise for her tonight and I really wanted to see her."

"You'll see her when we go home dude." James said patting Kendall on the shoulder. "It's no big deal!"

"But it is….forget it you don't understand." Kendall shook his head and remained quiet for the rest of the ride. He noticed Carlos fidgeting more than usual and would occasional glance at Kendall. He knew Carlos was dying to say something but quite frankly, he didn't want to hear it, so he didn't ask. When they arrived at the concert hall the boys went back stage to get their microphones clipped on along with their ear pieces. Kendall checked his phone to see if there were any messages from his dear Annabelle Lee, but not a single one. He sighed and glanced at himself in the mirror. "These things happen, you'll see her later Kendall don't get worked up." He mumbled quietly. Kendall nodded to himself before walking over to the guys. "Hey, are we ready?"

"Yeah we're ready, what song do you want to start with?" Logan questioned and Kendall thought for a moment before he shrugged.

"I don't really care." He sighed, originally he wanted to do _Music Sounds Better With You_, because he wanted to sing to Annabelle, but since she wasn't coming he didn't really see the point of starting off with that.

"Let's do Music Sounds Better With You!" Carlos said quickly, "We'll get it over with, okay?" Carlos glanced at Kendall who shrugged, he didn't care. They went onto the stage and got into position. James talked to the crowd for a bit to get them hyped up before they broke into song. As they were performing all four boys noticed a brunette standing right in front of the stage, in the gap between the stage and the rest of the audience. That's happened to them before, usually it was a crazed fan that would jump on stage. They all glanced at each other making silent bets on who would get attacked, they all pointed at James signifying it was his turn to get attacked by an obsessed fan this time. They noticed her hold up a sign that said _Kendall_ in a heart. James smirked and patted Kendall on the back knowing he was the one that was going to get mauled instead.

"_I used to think that love,_

_Was something fools made up,_

'_Cause all I knew was heart break"_ As soon as he made the broken heart motion with his hands and the fans went wild, the mystery woman in front of the barricade lifted her head and Kendall could see it was his dear Annabelle Lee wearing her VIP pass around her neck and smiling up at him. Kendall didn't know how hard he could smile until that happened. His smile was so wide his cheeks could rip apart. When the song was over he went to the front of the stage and grabbed her by her arms to pull her up. "Hi sugar." She giggled staring at him. He breathed heavily, smiling like a maniac as he stared down at his girlfriend. "So I might have lied about not being able to show up."

"I love you." Kendall kissed her on stage in front of the crowd and they went crazy. He pulled away and held her hand as he faced the audience. "Hey guys! As you know this is my amazing girlfriend, Annabelle Lee." The crowd screamed when Kendall was done speaking and he reached around to his pocket. "So our tour kicks off in a month, and I won't be home with her for quite some time. I'm going to miss her." The crowd went 'aww' while Annabelle stared at Carlos curiously. Carlos knew she was going to show up, she had told him and made him promise not to tell Kendall, but he had no idea what Kendall was doing now. "So I just want people to know she's mine while I'm gone." Kendall dropped to one knee in front of her and her jaw dropped while the crowd started screaming wildly. Carlos grinned staring at the two and looked at Logan and James who started to smile as well.

"Annabelle Lee I love you, and I've loved you since we were seventeen. I don't ever want to lose my beautiful Southern Belle again….. So Annabelle….will you marry me?" Kendall flipped open the black velvet box to unveil a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. Annabelle couldn't believe it, she was so speechless all she did was nod as Kendall held her trembling hand and slid the ring on her finger. When he stood up she squealed and hugged him tightly. "I love you Kendall Knight!"

"I love you too Annabelle Lee."


End file.
